Bless The Child
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE. It was one of those random days where everyone remembered that Sora was never going to be the same again. A bit of RiSo and implied Cleon. Bless The Child song by the band Nightwish.


X.X.X.X

**Title**: Bless The Child

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Coupling**: Slight mention of RikuXSora and LeonXCloud

**Warnings**: Eh… the usual, a few cuss words, mention of death, mention of random little things, nothing too big.

**Summary**: It was one of those random days where everyone remembered that Sora was never going to be the same again.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned KH, Sora would be remembered and he'd be loved by all. And then there would be a line of fans with a sign that said 'Rape Sora Line Starts Here', and Sora would walk by and wonder what the line was for before being pounced by hundreds of people.

**Dedication**: To all my readers, truly, I love you guys and I hope you continue to read my fics, even if I take forever to update.

X.X.X.X

It was one of those random days where everyone remembered that Sora was never going to be the same again.

The fourth to notice it (first from the islands) was his mother, a lively woman herself; Ms. Kaze was always one to handle her son when he got hyper. She'd go up to his room, tell him she made his favorite thing for breakfast (chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled (he was a kid after all) eggs, and lightly crisp bacon) and then get shoved out so he could get dressed to zoom down to the food. Now when she woke him up and told him, he would blink the sleep from his eyes, give a soft smile, and say 'sure mom' and even say 'please' when he asked her to leave so he could dress.

When 7:15 AM rolled around, Kairi came with her same cheerful smile and carefree attitude. As usual she ate with them, talking to Sora about Heartless and Nobodies, and random things that Sora's mother didn't understand. They'd soon leave; instead of Sora giving his mother a hug before he left (in which she kissed his forehead and he giggled insanely at his mother's show of affection) he merely allowed her to kiss his cheek and with a smile said, "Bye mom, thanks for the food." And dragged Kairi out of the house and towards their school, the redhead taking a bag of food for their other best friend, who would be joining them soon.

Around 7:30 AM, Sora and Kairi, the third person to notice it, met up with Riku. Now Riku, in his situation, was the second to notice Sora's change, obviously because he noticed it when the two were alone on that beach before the door to light appeared. Kairi would hand Riku the bag of breakfast that Sora's mother made, and they'd walk to school the rest of the way. Most of the time it was the three, they'd always been together before everything in Kingdom Hearts, but now they were closer than ever. Kairi, as a princess of light, would instantly demand that they spent time together because the past two and a half years didn't happen like it was supposed to. Well that, and she and Riku promised Sora's mother to keep an eye on him.

Sora's smiles, once bright and cheerful and could light up anyone's bad mood, had now dimmed, most of the time it was a single soft smile before the brunette would daydream and walk along the beach. It was at those times that Riku would join his best friend, listen to Sora's feelings about the fighting, the wars, the enemies, and loosing everyone again. It was that time that Kairi would smile, watch Riku's hand grasp Sora's, mutter something, before smacking heads with the brunette and continue walking down the beach.

The first to notice had obviously been Roxas. Being Sora's nobody, Roxas lived inside Sora and was able to pick up on Sora's emotions before the brunette himself felt them.

Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka were the next to notice. Sora was, after all, one of their closest friends, and the four with Riku and Kairi had only hung out together. Even though the islands had disappeared, and the group's memory had been erased, Sora, Riku, and Kairi still remained at the top of the school's popular list.

Now accounted, Sora and his attitude were able to warm even the coldest hearts (how do you think Cloud admitted to Squall that he _liked_ him at Christmas? Sora's puppy dog eyes, that's how. Sora couldn't stand to see Squall and Cloud avoided their feelings for each other when it was so _obvious_). The number of the Sora's fangirls had tripled as soon as he came back with the king. So when Sora came to Riku and Kairi with arms full of chocolates, and cookies, and sweets, the two chuckled and helped their friend.

It seemed that saving all the worlds and the entire universe had a bigger effect on Sora then they'd imagined. He'd doze off in class, barely want to come out of his room anymore, constantly walk down at the beach, and leave events with his friends early. Truly, Sora had slaughtered thousands, millions, and now it was finally dawning on him he _didn't_ have to _kill_ anymore for the peaceful world he fought for. After two and a half years of constant fighting, turning his back to find enemy after enemy, Sora was left holding his keyblade and waiting for the next opponent that would never _show_. Some had even seen him, at midnight, training and practicing with many different weapons. He'd gone from keyblade to sword, to staff, to spear, to shield, to axe, to international weapons and anything else he could think of. And around 1 AM Riku would jog up, pick up a sword to Sora's spear, and begin to practice fighting. They always ended up in a duel unless one managed to sneak in a win here and there. Around 5 AM they would pick up their weapons, hot, sweaty, yet completely awake, and make their way to Sora's house. Those same people watched as the weapons went into the attic, Sora bid his best friend goodbye, and Riku walked home as Sora went to sleep.

Tidus, although completely brain-dead when it came to certain topics, noticed his long time friend seemed a little more out of it than usual. Sora had always been one of his closest friends, even as kids, so to have to knock some sense back into him more than three times was surprising. He'd make Sora sit there and tell him of everything, of traveling with a kind-hearted dog and a crabby duck, meeting Squall Leonhart, Yuffie Kusanagi, Aeris Gainsborough, Cloud Strife, and Cid Highwind, helping them restore peace to the worlds, saving Kairi, helping Riku, and other things. Tidus, being an adventurer, would claim he wanted to be a heartless and began to chase Sora around with his wooden sword from when they were kids. Sora would laugh, instantly take off, and refrain from using his keyblade against the blond.

Selphie, always one to hear a good story of romance and a knight in shining armor, was quite shocked to hear about Sora's adventure. She'd, of course, gasped in alarm when she was told Sora killed himself to bring Kairi back to life, then she'd squeal with tears in her eyes and demand to know if the chuckling Sora in front of her was real. Oh yeah, it was fun, until she tried to grab his cheeks, pinching and pulling the life out of 'em. Truly the brunette girl was somewhat surprised that Sora and Kairi didn't end up dating, but then, Selphie always took things to a romantic limit. Of course she squealed when Sora said he had someone else in mind, oh, of course she squealed. It was even louder when Riku had come by to get him, Sora grabbed his stuff, and began to with his friend towards their homes. The two would stand so close, they probably smelled each other's shampoo, and as our hopeless romantic, Selphie would end up writing stories about them. Which, of course being Selphie, she'd sell to the girls of the school and made a LOT of profit and added new members to the boy's growing group of fangirls and fanboys.

One of the only people who didn't know was probably Sora himself. But then, most people don't really notice the changes in themselves, do they? For instance, Sora used to allow Riku to laugh and use a stick to poke an injured animal as kids, then walk away feeling guilty about it. Now he would grab the kid, make them apologize to the animal for hurting it, then take it into his care until he could find a home for it. Sora just lived for adventure, after all these years, now, with nothing to do, he recoiled. He'd call Hollow Bastion often, to wonder if they needed help, or Tron needed some help or something. Squall simply told Sora to relax, take a vacation from the fighting, and re-connect with his family and friends. And that's when Sora would get down the stairs, hop into his living room where his own birthday party would be, and simply sat, silently watching. It was only when someone would talk to him that he'd respond at all.

But maybe this change was for the better?

Sora had told Squall about the message from the king, and in return the older brunet had talked to the rest of the Committee and Merlin about it. They guessed something would happen soon, so for Sora to stand on guard and be ready in case they needed to leave their friends and family again. Sora would throw back his head, give a dry laugh, and told Squall he'd never been more ready to fight in his life. Riku would come over often, talking to Sora about going into war again, being ready when the king came. The silveret would bring out his own weapon of darkness, looking at it through the only light of the room, Sora's bedroom window, and Sora would raise his keyblade of light and clunk it against the silveret's. That would be about the time Kairi would somehow pick up on their feelings, probably because she was still a princess of light, and come over and join her keyblade. The three would sit there and watch the weapons gleam in the light, knowing their weapons could change their whole life in an instant.

Sora's mother would be there, in his room, at night, and would silently cry over her son's sleeping body. Sora would disappear for another two years, or maybe more, and she'd loose every memory of her son when he would be gone. She'd been more than shocked when Sora stepped through her doorway, calling her mother, yet she never even remembered having a child in the first place. Would it always be like this? For Sora to just be erased from their lives in one instant? She could receive a letter of Sora's death in the war, and she would think it'd be the wrong adress because she couldn't even remember waking her son up every day and watching him give a smile that would always light up her world. She'd remember overhearing Sora and Riku talking, and Sora telling him that he couldn't tell her that there was no way for her to _not_ forget. So one day she'd searched through his room, finding a paper and card in a paperclip. The card was purple that blended into pink and on the black it read in bold, black letters '_Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member_' and in the white line was Sora's name, done neatly and in cursive. Looking at the paper she'd read the same title and under it was the name Squall and a phone number.

So she called this 'Squall'.

She told him to take care of her baby during the war; she would go pop him one if he didn't. He agreed, a few females and males in the background screaming about 'how the Sora card totally pwn'd the Riku card because Sora was light and light triumphed over Riku's darkness any day'. She could tell 'Squall' was probably rolling his eyes and he quickly assured her the whole committee was behind Sora one hundred percent and would stick with him the whole time.

And then Sora would come home from school or hanging out with friends, look up at her and ask her why she was in his room on the phone. So she'd say goodbye to Squall, held the confused Sora for a few minutes before ushering him downstairs and having him help bake more things than the island could possibly eat. When he would question her she simply smiled and gave him that usual speech of kids should always spend time with their parents in the kitchen.

Kids should also spend time with their parents period.

But you know, Sora was everyone's light, without him, the world would be a dark and gloomy place. The savior of light, the keyblade master, if Sora wasn't there, what would happen to the worlds?

Destruction, utter destruction.

So every day she would pack him a large meal, for around five people, and usher him out the door to spend time with his friends. And sometimes she would secretly follow, because hey, she never knew what moment Sora was going to disappear, and watch him from afar.

Most of the time he'd end up splitting the food with Kairi and Riku, and they would laugh that she made him more than enough. And somehow the three of them would end up finishing the whole thing, and if they didn't, they'd give the leftovers to homeless or stray animals. Then the three would go to the play island and talk about their adventures.

She had heard many things about their adventures, some stuff she guessed on, but they told her mostly everything. Like Riku's betrayal, Kairi loosing her heart, Riku and Sora facing off as enemies, Sora's death (she promptly smacked her son upside the head for 'dying'), getting Kairi's heart back, getting stuck in a castle and both Riku and Sora getting their memories mixed up while they tried to get back home. The more recent stuff she was rather addicted to, hearing about Sora and Riku fighting in space, Sora becoming a merman, Sora and his friends being pirates, Kairi getting kidnapped, Riku changing what he looked like. She believed Riku would look good no matter what, so she busted out laughing when Kairi told her how ugly Riku looked. Sora had laughed so hard he fell out of his seat and Riku was bright red and snapping at Kairi about her ugly, girly, flowery keyblade anyways. (Even though he him self gave it to her.)

And then there was some stuff she didn't need to be told.

Like how Kairi was now taking on her role as Princess quite seriously and how Riku would always be on the road of Twilight. Also, when Sora and Riku would be there, Riku spending the night like he used to, and they would talk at the table like old times. It was under the table, but she could still see Riku slowly grasp Sora's hand and entwine their fingers, not letting go until they had to get up. Fate, she guessed.

So when it came time for the three to leave again, the King with Donald and Goofy, Squall with the whole committee, and a representative from each world (hey, was that a drunk Jack being quieted by Will and Elizabeth back there?), everyone was saying their goodbyes and giving the three gifts and food and other things.

And the three would be forgotten again.

Or so they thought.

People went home, but Sora's mother, Kairi's parents, and Riku's parents would stay on the beach, watching the ship take off and the sunset.

They knew no one was going to be the same again.

X.X.X.X

**Title**: Bless The Child

**Band**: Nightwish

**Album**: Century Child (2004)

_"I was born amidst the purple waterfalls.  
I was weak, yet not unblessed.  
Dead to the world. Alive for the journey.  
One night I dreamt a white rose withering,  
a newborn drowning a lifetime loneliness.  
I dreamt all my future. Relived my past.  
A witnessed the beauty of the beast" _

Where have all the feelings gone?  
Why has all the laughter ceased?

Why am I loved only when I'm gone?  
Gone back in time to bless the child

how can I ever feel again?  
Given the chance would I return? 

_Why am I loved only when I'm gone?  
Gone back in time to bless the child  
Think of me long enough to make a memory  
Come bless the child one more time _

I've never felt so alone in my life  
As I drank from a cup which was counting my time  
There's a poison drop in this cup of Man  
To drink it is to follow the left hand path 

_Why am I loved only when I'm gone?  
Gone back in time to bless the child  
Think of me long enough to make a memory  
come bless the child one more time  
_

_Think of me long enough to make a memory  
come bless the child one more time  
__  
"Where have all the feelings gone?  
Why is the deadliest sin - to love as I loved you?  
Now unblessed, homesick in time,  
soon to be freed from care, from human pain.  
My tale is the most bitter truth:  
Time pays us but with earth & dust, and a dark, silent grave.  
Remember, my child: Without innocence the cross is only iron,  
hope is only an illusion & Ocean Soul's nothing but a name... _

The Child bless thee & keep thee forever" 

X.X.X.X

Reviews are love

Cookies for all.


End file.
